Mera
Mera, or Omera, is the essence of everything. Overview The fundamental forces derive themselves from the essence of the void, and thus feed the cycle of life and death never-ending. Mera is the will beyond the forces, the pure entropy and inevitability of the universe. When life is born, it steals itself from Mera themselves, and in doing so breeds a debt of essence that must eventually be repaid. Thus, essence, or Mera, takes two forms: * Mera - The will of the call. The aspect of essence that desires beyond anything to bring things to where they must eventually lie. Falling to the will of Mera is to give up on life, and the distinct form that your particular life takes. Falling to Mera is beyond death itself, where your form returns to the void and you become ripples once more. * Omera - The will to resist. The aspect of essence that understands the importance of existence, and the need for the forces. Omera is birth itself, the willful defiance of the inevitable for the pure sake of living. Omera is the origin and result of the forces. Mera vs Omera Omera is simply another form of Mera, not a whole new cluster of entities. Both Mera and Omera are the sum total of everything that ever was, is, and will be across all realities. Thus, to boil both forms of Mera down to their core, they represent balance. However, there is a crucial difference in how they represent balance. Omera represents the same kind of balance as a knife on its point. It is indeed balanced there, but it takes constant effort to maintain that balance. If you let it, it will always fall. In contrast, Mera represents the balance once the knife falls to the ground. The balance is unavoidable, and it will take effort to disrupt. However, unlike the knife, the essence of Omera will always ''arise where it already exists, due to the fact that there is no ground that the essence can reach. The original source of Omera is in the cyclic nature of the universe. There never has been a completely stable state, and thus complete Mera can never exist, and never has. Form ''See Also: Chiromata, Vile, Rifts Occasionally, Mera will take the form of life, however never in the state of Omera. The most common way that this can arise is through the unwarranted death of a Belladon, creating a Chiromata. Whatever form Mera may take, its life is profoundly horrific, as its very existence is a spiraling debt to itself. Given this unpayable debt. they will begin to consume everything around them with an insatiable desire. If this life isn't stopped, it will completely consume the reality that it holds before the natural events of the worlds can take place. Doing so will completely flood the essence with the darkest forms of everything that was consumed, sending catastrophic ripples into other worlds and possibly creating another form in that reality, starting the cycle anew.